Darkest Times
by Fer3333
Summary: What will happen when Naruto reaches his so-call 'transformation' with the Kyuubi No Kitsune? will it be deadly? Normal? or will it lead to problems with all five villages. A dark-Naruto Fic. Non-Beta. Sexyness and many more... ohh and lots of action.


Title: Darkest Times.

Anime: Naruto

Pair: Sasuke & Naruto

NARUSASUNARUSASU

Seme: Both

Uke: BOTH

Author: Fer3333

Warnings:

THIS IS MY FIRST TIME DOING A DARK-NARUTO FIC. So, be easy on me. I always wanted to make one, but I didn't have the guts to do so. This fic will be like 15 chapters and let me tell you this... _Is going to be good_! I have the first chapter ready to post, and I'm working on chapter 2. The first 3-5 chapters will be Naruto's and Sakura's moments. There are times that they will express their feelings, but no, this is not a NaruSaku, okay. Smex (could be lime, lemon or just a tease), Yaoi (boy action and things you should do with an opposite sex), Un-Beta (meaning, lots of mistakes may show up during the story) and _maybe _characters acting OCC.

Summery: What will happen when Naruto reaches his so-call 'transformation' with the Kyuubi No Kitsune? will it be deadly? Normal? or will it lead to problems with all five villages. A dark-Naruto Fic. Non-Beta. Sexyness and many more... ohh and lots of action.

'Normal Talking'

'_Character's Thoughts'_

'**Kyuubi Talking'**

*****Day, Time and Place*

**Darkest** _Times_

Chapter 1

-Fears-

By: Fer3333

*May 10, 2008. At Naruto's apartment*

"Naruto, are you alright?" said blond turned to face his friend/sister.

"Uhmm, I'm fine Sakura-Chan. I'm little bit tired, that's all." Naruto waved his hand, trying to act like nothing was wrong.

"Che, you can't fool me, Naruto. Tell me, you know you can count on me." She said, and she gave him the look that clearly said 'tell me or I'll hurt you'.

With a heavy sigh, he nodded and said.

"Well, you know that I have Kyuubi right?" she nodded. "And that my birthday is coming up, right?" again she nodded. "Naruto all these things I already know, just tell me what's wrong with _you_." She didn't want to play games with Naruto. She knew when Naruto acted or looked depress; it meant something bad was going to happen.

"On my eighteen birthday, Kyuubi and I will emerge each other to create . . . one Shinobi." He said, blond stresses covering his blue eyes. Sakura, who had thought it was _much_ **worst** news, just gaped at him and yelled.

"Naruto, don't play games with me. You already told me that in the near future, Kyuubi and you will emerge, and that you couldn't do anything about it. Just tell me the _real_ reason you acting like a total stranger these past weeks." Sakura said, her face become a little rosy, and had trouble breathing from yelling at him. Naruto just stared at her with a worry expression on his face.

"The new me is what I'm worry about." He said. Sakura was about to speak, but he stopped her in time.

"I'm not going to be the same old-Naruto you have in front of you. I'm going to change in an every way, physically, emotionally and even mentally . . . a new Naruto. I know is not bad to change, but this kind of change will be bad."

"What do you mean, a new you? And what if you change, it's just a significant change cause by Kyuubi, what could happen that worries you a lot?" she asked, she didn't know why Naruto was so worry about this matter. It was normal, since he had the Kyuubi inside, and since he had told her that it was a cycle he needed to do.

Naruto raised his head to look at Sakura emerald eyes.

"The darkest side, of me and Kyuubi may take over, and have his way with my body. Since both of us are emerging, the chakra that holds the dark chakra in place will be weaker, and it may come out and take over my body. As you may know, I'm not a sweet pie like I pretend it to be. During my training with the pervy sage, I've become a different person with some positive results." Sakura just rolled her eyes at the 'positive results' part but kept listening. "But during those times, another side of me appeared and it almost made me kill Jiraiya. We tried to do something about it, but we couldn't figure it out how we could do it. In the end, he told me to make a chakra barrier to hold the dark chakra. Kyuubi knew where was located and it help me to place the barrier. But now, since my transformation will happen next year, and I'll be in my weakest time; I may loose my body and become the opposite of me."

"Opposite? You mean…" she asked, still not understanding what Naruto was trying to explain.

"Yes, Sakura. Okay, let me put it this way . . . How would you describe me, if someone asks you?" Naruto asked, hoping that this method will help Sakura to figure it out easily, without him been the one who talks. For him, it's hard to know, what he'll become in the future.

Sakura grinned and said. "Well, first of all, I say you're annoying, stupid, Shorty, ramen-freak-"

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled, he pouted knowing she was having a good time.

Sakura laughed, knowing she went to far, but she still enjoyed deeply.

"I'm just kidding, Naruto." She stopped laughing and smiled at him. "You're a wonderful human being, who likes to share, peace, love through out the villages. Your qualities that I love about you are, smart, funny, and, you're a caring person, who never says no to anything or to anyone. You're the best friend that anyone could have. Also, you're the strongest ninja that I've known, _and_ the future Hokage." She finished with a big smile on her face. Naruto blushed, his first time hearing what really Sakura thought of him, and it makes him happy to know how she really felt about him.

"Thanks Sakura-Chan. So, the new me will have all the characteristics that you mention, but, I will be the opposite of all the wonderful things you just said." He smiled bitterly at her.

"N-naruto, you can't be serious, are you?" now, it hit her.

"Yes, that's why I'm worry. What would happen if I kill someone innocent? What if I loose control and I end up killing the entire village? I couldn't live knowing that I've kill innocent lives! I ca-"

"Naruto! Stop talking nonsense. I'm here, I told you already; you can count on me." She moved just a little to his side and hugged him. Naruto needed Sakura's loving embrace, he needed to know that nothing could go wrong, and knowing that he had someone to count on; especially if that person was Sakura.

"Thanks, Sakura-Chan." He murmured in between her neck.

Sakura just rubbed his back smoothly, and rest her head on top of Naruto's soft hair.

"Naruto?"

"Yes, Sakura-Chan?"

"Do you know a way to prevent all those terrible thoughts you have?" she asked, hoping that Naruto knew a way to stop him, in case he looses control. Naruto jumped, and looked at her with wide eyes, when she asked him a way to prevent that from happening. He knew what will stop all those nightmares for becoming true, but, it was to risky and he didn't want to hurt anyone.

"Sakura, I do know a way but it-"

"Naruto! Do you know a way to stop you or not?" she asked.

Naruto gulped, he knows that voice, and it clearly said that if she didn't get what she wanted; things will get ugly.

Sighing in defeat, Naruto looked up at Sakura and said,

"Kyuubi and I, develop one S-Rank Jutsu that will help in case I loose control. Said jutsu is more powerful than three Ransenga's together. Of course, the user should have lots of training before using this jutsu, and, a good chakra control. It will take 5 moths at least to prepare someone, and it might be more, depending on the person skills." Naruto said, eyes glued to the floor.

"What are the weaknesses from using this jutsu?" Sakura asked.

"Mmhn, well, the first time I used it I waste half of my chakra. Thanks to the hard training, I didn't feel weak after my second try. Although, I did loose all my chakra at the end of the training. Another thing is that you could only do three times, well that's me, I don't know about you. But since you have a normal chakra system, you just have two tries and that will be all."

"How do you know all this? Maybe I can do more than two?" she asked.

"Nope, since this Justu is very important to me, Kyuubi and I practice for a month; using different levels of chakra and with different chakra systems."

"Chakra systems?"

"Well, that's what we call it, when we tried different people. Like a middle age woman, middle age man, older man and even Genin's."

"So, that's why you know how many I could do?"

"Yep, and like I said you can only do two times and you're done."

There was pause between them, Sakura, who was in her own thoughts just stared at the wall. Naruto was waiting for Sakura to speak, afraid of interrupting anything on Sakura's head.

Naruto was about to open his mouth, when Sakura spoke and shocked him.

"Train me, Naruto." Emerald eyes looking directly at cerulean eyes. Sakura's voice was serious.

"W-what did y-you just said?" Naruto asked, shocked written in his features. He couldn't believe what she had asked, no, it can't be. He asked her one more time, just to make sure.

"Sakura, can you repeat what you just said a moment ago?"

"I SAID. . . I WANT YOU TO TRAIN ME." She yelled, not knowing why was so hard to believe that she wanted to learn that Jutsu. It was just an ordinary jutsu, just like any other jutsu. Right?

'_I'm not weak god dammit!!' _she thought.

"But-"

"Naruto I want to be the one who can stop you. You help me in the past, now, it's my turn to help you at least _once_. Please Naruto train me, so I could help you." To prove from point, she kneeled down in front of Naruto and begged him.

"Sakura don't do that, please stand up."

"Not until you agree to train me."

"Sakura plea-"

"Say it Naruto!"

"NO! It's to dangerous for you and . . . NO! I won't train you at all!" and with his final answer, Naruto stood up and walked up to the window.

Sakura just stood there, shocked and speechless. She couldn't believe that he had refused to train her. She had offered her help to save his brother-like and he refused her. She couldn't help the tears that ran down her cheeks.

Naruto, who was looking outside the window, heard Sakura cried. He growled, knowing that he'll have to do what she says, or he'll feel guilty knowing he had hurt her feelings.

But before he agreed, he wanted to ask her why she was doing all this.

Without turning around he asked, "Why are you doing this?" he whispered softly, but clearly for her to understand.

"W-what? Why the heck you ask those stupid questions? You're my friend and a brother that I never had, you're the only one who's been there for me through hard times, and you still ask me why? I don't want to loose the only person left that I care for. I want to help you because I want to keep you by my side, and never let you go. I FUCKIN LOVE YOU NARUTO, AND I WILL GET THAT TRAINING IF IS THE LAST THING I DO!" after giving her speech, and broke in tears.

Naruto, who was stunned with Sakura's answer move to her side, and slowly hugged her.

"Sakura-Chan, please don't cry. I'm sorry for asking you, but you have to understand me. This jutsu is not that simple, it can waste all your chakra and it might end up killing you. I don't want to loose you too."

"I-I know, b-but I want to help you, Naruto." She was still crying, but not that much.

"You know what; I'll make you a test. If you pass my simple test tomorrow, I'll train you. But if you fail, you'll forget about helping me, and never ask anything related to the jutsu, got it?

And without a thought, she nodded.

"Fine, tomorrow I'll give you my test."

"Oh thank you Naruto! I'll pass that test, and prove you wrong." She grinned, eyes red and puffy from all her crying, but, she was more than happy, now that she got what she wanted.

She returned the hug and smiled brightly at him.

'_Oh god, I shouldn't have said anything, now, I'm in deep problems if I don't do what she says.'_ Naruto thought.

After ten minutes of saying good-bye's. Naruto prepare to go to bed, knowing that tomorrow will be a hard day for him. And, with this last thought Naruto fell asleep with a worry expression in his tan face.

-SXN-

TBC

-SXN-

So, this is my way to celebrate NEW YEAR'S YEAHHH!!! Please, tell me what you think and review... it makes me happy. XD okay... and I was jealous that everyone had new fics in NEW YEARS, so i decided to post mine....hahah yeahh!!!


End file.
